It's been a thousand years sister
by The Original Twilight Diaries
Summary: The Mikaelsons had another sister called Danielle or Dani for short and when Freya and Davina do a spell to see if she was still alive as Mikael said that she died and Mikael never said the truth about anything and they end up in Forks, Washington. The Cullens are gathering witnesses to prove that Nessie isn't an immortal child but then they find out that Bella isn't who they think
1. Chapter 1

Unbelievable….Part 1

Kol's POV

I was in the living room when Davina asked me if everything was alright "I'm fine darling" I miserably answered and tried to put on my signature smirk but Davina saw through that

"You're not fine since you never fail to do that smirk"

"Ok, I'm not fine. I had a twin sister called Danielle, or Dani as we used to call her, everyone loved her, she always so energetic and happy that it was hard not to be happy when you were around her. She always practiced magic with me and mom and she was the true Witch of the family so when we became vampires we, me and Dani, loathed mom and dad for making us into the creatures of the night. When we burned the white oak tree Dani disappeared so naturally we looked everywhere for her and when we gave up and went home dad told us the unfortunate news, Dani had died. When he said that something just snapped and I ran for the wind and apparently so did my siblings a few minutes later and I later found out that that was because my father tried to stake Finn with the last remaining piece of the white oak tree and the rest was history," I explained a tear threatening to fall but I held it back

"Today is the anniversary of her death, isn't it?" Davina asked me. I nodded not trusting my voice right now

"DAVINA" I heard my hybrid brother's voice echo through the house.

"Ass" I said under my breath just as Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah, Cami, Marcel and Freya walked in with hope fast asleep on Freya's shoulder.

"One, I heard that Kol," Klaus started when Rebekah interrupted

"He's not wrong there, Nik" causing Klaus to give Bex a death glare and everyone to laugh

"Anyways onto what I was saying, Davina we need you, Freya wants to see if Mikael did tell the truth about Dani being dead" Klaus said.

"Sure, when?" Davina asked.

"Now, let's go people" Marcel said with a hurried tone.

AT THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND

The girls got some of my blood and started doing the spell. Dani couldn't be alive, could she? After all Mikael was the one that she didn't like and visa versa so it would make sense for Mikael to lie.

"Forks, Washington" Freya said breaking me out of my thoughts. The nine of us all scattered into our rooms and packed our bags since we all lived in the same house, if you could even call it a house that is, because we're all couples, Marcel and Bex, Klaus and Cami, Elijah and Hayley and me and Davina then Freya and hope don't date so they have their own separate rooms.

2 hours later

"Everybody ready" Cami asked us which everyone nodded.

"Great so now let's get this show on the road then" Freya said. Marcel, Bex, Klaus, Hope, Hayley, Elijah and Cami all went in Marcel's 7 seater and me, Davina and Freya went in my black BMW M3 convertible.

10 minutes later

"I'm not sorry" I sang

"KOL, BE QUIET OR YOU'LL HAVE NO TEETH" I heard Bex say from the other car.

"Fine, how about 'Till the world ends, Remix'" I said whining a bit

"NO" Davina and Freya both said.

"You girls don't know how to have fun do you" I mumbled.

"We heard that, Ass" Davina and Freya said again. Something tells me this is going to be a long Journey.

20 hours later

The girls were fast asleep and we just entered forks so when we got to our hotel I carried the girls inside and once my head touched the pillow I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbelievable…...Part 2

Bella's POV

Honestly my life right now is crazy (in a bad way) because first of all I almost died giving birth to Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my daughter, 2 days before my nineteenth birthday and I turned into a vampire when Renesmee, aka Nessie, was born secondly the volturi want to kill the Cullen family because Irina, our cousin from Denali, saw Nessie catching snowflakes in the air and now we have to search for witnesses to prove Nessie isn't an immortal child so I can easily say that these last few weeks have been nothing but eventful.

"Momma, look what Zafrina and Ben showed me" Nessie said rushing over to me and almost tripping over in the process, she put her hand on my cheek and I saw everything, the wild animals shown by Zafrina and a waterfall creation by Benjamin.

"Wow, that's amazing sweetie, now do you want to go to Alice because I'm sure that she wants to dress you up again" I said and then Alice shouted,

"Bella, you're coming too", all the from the stairs to the living room. And I went because I had no idea how much time I would have with my family. And then someone knocked on the door and since no one went to get it I went. When I opened the door, I froze.

A/N. Who do you think knocked on the door?

A/N. I will upload another chapter either late today or tomorrow.

A/N. Review if you liked it because that will encourage me to maybe write sequel to this story.

A/N. Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. I just wanted to get this part of Bella not knowing done with


	3. Chapter 3

Wait What?

Bella's POV

"Aroura, what are you doing here?" I asked my oldest friend.

"Well I heard you needed help so I'm giving you some, after all I'm the oldest one here" Aroura said. I gave her a look that said, 'really just really'

"Ok, fine you're the oldest here, Dani" Aroura said,

"Danielle Isabella Mikaelson, is it you my twin sister" I heard a voice behind Aroura say,

"Wait What Mikaelson?" every single Cullen all said in perfect unison. I ignored them and ran straight into Kol's arms

"I missed you so much Kol" I mumbled into his jacket

"Missed you too Dani".

Next was Bekah,

"Never do that to me again. Do you know how hard it was being the only Mikaelson girl for a thousand years?" Bekah ranted

"Oh, come on you weren't the only Mikaelson girl since Kol is still alive" I teased.

"Oi, for your information I am not a girl" Kol complained

"Sure" I said with a teasing tone.

"Eli, I missed you" I said,

"Missed you too little sis" and finally Klaus

"Brother" I said in a very serious tone

"Sister" Klaus said in the same tone. 5 seconds later we cracked up laughing and Klaus hugged me in a bear hug.

"Can someone explain who these people are?" I asked sharply.

"Dani, this is Cami, Hayley, Davina, Marcel, Hope and Freya" Eli explained

"Wait? As in our older sister Freya?" I asked confused

"Yup" Kol said popping the 'p'. It was less than a second later when Freya hugged me and I obviously gave it back when Tanya said,

"I'm Tanya and you're hot" I turned around to see Tanya attempting to flirt with Kol

"Tanya, unless you want to be my sister-in-law I suggest you get away from my brothers and Marcel." I said and with that Tanya went inside.

"And she's back" Klaus said without any enthusiasm. I heard a throat clear behind me and I remembered that my other family were still here

"Oh yeah sorry, guys this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, my husband Edward and my daughter Renesmee or Nessie for short and that's my best friend Aroura" I explained pointing to everyone just as Elijah did.

"Aroura, it's not very lovely to see you again" Klaus said in a sharp tone.

"Wait you know each other? "I asked confused again

"Aroura was Klaus's V-Card and almost killed Cami" Kol said.

"Oh, well I didn't need to know that, now let's go inside" I said to them. And we all bunched up inside the Cullen living room.

2 hours later

I could see that Emmett and Kol were getting to know each other and becoming friends, I also saw that they could be a lot of trouble together. Renesmee and Hope were cute together and Hayley watched them whilst we talked. Alice, Rosalie, Rebekah and Kate immediately hit it off, talking about shopping and make up and girly stuff along with Davina, Cami and Aroura. Edward Carlisle and Eliezer were talking with Klaus and Elijah and everyone was having such an enjoyable time that we almost forgot that the Voturi were coming. That was until Hope and Nessie disappeared and we heard Nessie scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Go to Hell

Klaus's POV

I was talking with Eleazar, Carlisle, my new brother-in-law, Edward and Elijah about our stories through the years when suddenly somebody screamed.

"Nessie" Edward said and nobody could see Nessie or Hope

"WHERE'S HOPE" I shouted.

"I will kill whoever did this" Me and Edward said at the same time.

"Niklaus, Edward, Calm down" Elijah said as per usual

"Don't tell me to calm down brother," I said, the veins under my eyes popping out.

"I will not afford to have someone else that I love missing and only see them in a thousand years like what happened with Dani or Bella or whatever people call her these days, search the whole house NOW" I said my inner alpha coming out "or somebody in this room will die if they don't find Renesmee or my daughter tonight" I said and everyone flashed out of the room. I went outside to the forest and I couldn't get Hope or Nessie's scent and I growled in frustration when I couldn't get their scent when I heard Edward shout

"Alice had a vision, everyone to the living room" and so that's what we did

"Where's Hope and Ness" I said getting more impatient by the minute.

"They are with somebody called Lucien" Alice, the sightseeing pixie, said.

"Of course, Lucien is using them to get at me" Dani said.

"WHAT?" me and all my siblings said.

"I knew Aroura, Lucien and Tristian when they thought that they were Klaus, Bex and Eli, by the way nice trick Eli" Dani said and complemented Elijah.

"Hey!" Aroura complained.

"Guys, focus I don't know about you but I want my daughter back as soon as possible" Hayley said.

"Agreed" Me and Edward said at the same time, we are becoming two peas in a pod right now.

"Edward, Bella, Rose, Em, Jazz, Kol, Bekah, Elijah and Hayley all to the forest, the rest of you stay here in case you pick up on their scents and Jacob come with us and Seth turn into wolf form so that Jacob can tell you everything and Davina, do a spell that allows Seth to speak like a human whilst in wolf form" Alice ordered and everyone except me nodded

"Look in case you forgot I am THE original hybrid and I don't take orders from anyone else, g" I was saying before Aroura shouted

"OH SHUT UP KLAUS EVERYONE KNOWS SO DO WHAT ALICE SAYS OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR CHILD AND NIECE EVER AGAIN BECAUSE TRUST ME I KNOW LUCIEN AND THE FASTER WE GET THE GIRLS THE BETTER" and we all did what Alice said after that outburst from Aroura.

ITS BEEN A THOUSAND YEARS SISTER

Me, Edward, Dani, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Kol, Bex and Elijah and Hayley were in the forest when I heard Lucien say,

"You will never get your hands on these girls got it?"

"Guys Lucien is protecting the girls, come on" I said and everyone followed me and sure enough there was Lucien protecting the girls

"Daddy!" I heard Nessie say

"Daddy" I heard a baby say then I realised hope was the only baby here

"Little Hoperella said her first word how sweet!" Tristian said and Aroura immediately hugged him. Me and Hayley looked at each other and we were going to race to see who could get Hope first but suddenly Dani had Hope in her arms and me and Hayley looked at Dani as if we were saying 'hey' "What? Excuse me if I have never held Hope before" Dani said before giving Hope back to me and Hayley. Lucien had a lot of explaining to do and he might not make it out of Washington alive.

A/N. So how did you like Lucien and Tristian's grand entrance.

A/N. Review if you liked it please


	5. Chapter 5

Storytime!

A/N- A shout out to bluestorm28 for pointing out that I never explained if Bella/Dani is a cold one or an original. All will be explained in this chapter.

Lucien's POV

"So, Lucien what drove you to make me, the original hybrid, angry by taking me daughter and niece away from me?" Klaus said to me with the most threatening voice I've ever heard in my 1000 years. "Well, me and Tristian were going to help out with beating the Volturi but we heard them so we made sure that you weren't looking when Tristian took the girls so if the Volturi found you then they couldn't find the girls anywhere." I simply stated, "So you took the girls because you were protecting them?" Dani asked "Yup, now for saving your daughter and niece, you owe me a hug." I said with a teasing smile "And you owe me one, after all I got the girls out" Tristian also added. "Do I really have to?" Dani said as if she was debating if she should hug us or not. "Fine" And with that we both hugged her at the same time and then Aroura joined in and we had a group hug for old times' sake. "What is it with people hugging my wife today?" I heard a man say. Wait HUSBAND. "Danielle Isabella Mikaelson, you have a husband who is a cold one?" I asked shocked. She simply nodded "Did he bite you?" I whispered "Yup, pretty much" Dani said "Godamnit, Dani you shouldn't let a cold one bite you. You do know that their bites are almost as lethal as a werewolf bite, Right?" I asked getting protective of the girl who is like my older sister. "Yes, and it's a long story which I think should start at the beginning on the day that I disappeared" Dani said. "Yes, let's start there" Everyone said in unison.

"So, we were burning the white oak tree when I saw Henrik's grave all built and I went over there when I heard Mikael saying 'this is revenge for being the bad girl for all these years' and he held a stake in his hand but before he even had a chance to stake me, I ran like the wind and I ended up in Portugal. Since I was fluent in Portuguese so I adapted quickly both to the country and to being a vampire and so that's what happened for about 100 years. Then I met Aroura, Lucien and Tristian pretending to be Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah and I also heard the news about the Mikaelson family getting daggered by a vampire hunter called Alexander who was engaged to Bex, the reason I know this is because I had a spy, who saw everything that happened and reported back to me and I got him to spy because I compelled him, something that I was very good at, and because I wanted to know everything that happened with you guys so I could kill anyone that harms you and I also already knew about Freya but I was a little too scared because I remembered mom saying that the first witch born in each generation is extremely powerful so I didn't do anything. Back to meeting Aroura, Lucien and Tristian we all bonded because they still thought that they were Klaus, Elijah and Bex and I didn't tell them anything because I was a Mikaelson so I liked to play with people's mind and after a year I told them but they didn't listen so I didn't say anything else. Then the Mikaelson family were daggered and Aroura, Lucien and Tristian's compulsion wore off and they swore to kill the Mikaelson family except from me since I was their best friend and then we travelled the world and they continued hunting my brothers and sister down. Skip all the way to 1916, I started high school alone because the trinity, Aroura, Lucien and Tristian, wanted to hunt down the Mikaelson family and there I met two siblings called Edward and Camille Masen, yes Edward and Cami, and we soon became best friends but I soon had to move because Aroura wanted to have a killing spree which I gladly agreed to since it's nice to have a killing spree occasionally, human or animal. Skip to the 1980s I met 2 girls and 2 boys called Lexi, Stefan, Charlie and Renee and we became friends because we shared the same interests, we all liked Bon Jovi and still do to this very day, even in death Lex still likes Bon Jovi so don't you dare say Bon Jovi is rubbish, you know all the 80s stuff. In 2005, I asked Charlie and Renee to pretend to be my parents and they did a brilliant job of it since a mind reader was fooled and then the rest is history. And I am and original because when Edward bit me the venom and my body were fighting but my body won so yeah that's about it" I said after my very long speech of my life. "Well it's getting late so we all need to go to bed" Elijah the spoilsport said, "What the Bloody Hell Elijah" I complained "Even after 100 years I'm still older so you do what I say" Elijah said. "Fine, Ass."

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

So here it is merry Christmas.

Elijah's POV

"IT'S CHRISTMASSSS" I heard all my sibling's yell "What time is it?" I mumbled and faintly smiled as I was a thousand years since I heard all my siblings shout this. "4am" Dani simply stated like it was normal for us to wake up so early "What the bloody hell?" I asked jumping from my bed. "Eli that's my line and you know that" Dani scolded me as if she was the oldest. "LETS OPEN PRESENTS PEOPLE" We heard a voice that we haven't heard in 1000 years "Henrik" Bekah breathed not believing what was right in in front of her. "Merry Henrik-mas, as our brother so cleverly called this holiday, I resurrected Henrik from the dead a couple hours ago and he already has the hang of phones which is impressive" Dani said with a smirk like Kol's plastered on her face. "Hey, you have the hang of phones" Henrik complained "True but 1 I had a thousand years to get the hang of it and two one of my human friends invented it and I have the prototype buried somewhere in these woods. Don't ask where because I buried it here in the 1800s" Dani said. "Present time, come on let's go" Marcel said from the door acting like a little kid "Alright come on" Before I could even finish my sentence we were all downstairs "Sorry, couldn't help it" Freya mumbled with the same grin that we all had. Only the people who celebrated Christmas were here which included, Me, Hayley, Dani, Edward, Klaus, Cami, Kol, Davina, Henrik, Bex, Marcel, Hope, Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Charlie, Aroura, Lucien and Tristan and Sue which obviously meant there were piles of presents. I got a ton of books and a new wardrobe from Alice and a new car from Rosalie. And whilst we all got our presents Davina stood up and stated, "Your Christmas present from me is the fact that I found a spell that allows everyone in a specific family to be able to have children and you all have the choice to have children or have more children" "A spell to allow children to have kids?" Bekah said slowly. Davina nodded with the biggest smile on her face since we all knew Bex would say yes "Yes" Bex said and the votes turned out this way. Yes: everyone, No: No one. The only person who hasn't voted yet was Niklaus. "So, if I say yes, none of our crazy relatives with come after our children? That includes you Kol." Klaus asked "We're a family, Always and Forever and I will kill anyone that comes in the middle of that. So, decide, c'mon" Dani stated impatiently. "Yes, because if I say no Bex and Rose will kill me with smiles on their faces." Klaus said causing Bex and Rose to nod in approval.

Cami's POV

THE NEXT DAY

"It's time" Alice stated with worry in her voice. "It's going to be fine Ali, trust me" Bex said not really sounding sure. "Let's go then," Marcel said, "In case you didn't know we have 5 original vampires, 2 upgraded originals, 3 of the oldest vampires who aren't originals and we also have a mind reader and a future-seeing-pixie as well as traditional vampires, cold ones and 2 hybrids, the Voltari or whatever you call them don't stand a chance." Marcel said motivating everyone. "We've got this guys now let's show them who's boss around here." Klaus said in killer mode.

3rd person

On the field.

Everyone was lined up for battle in couples and Cami, Klaus, Hayley and Hope were lined up with Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jacob, when Garrett chanted "The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming" and the Voltari arrived in the field. "Ah, I see that you manipulated the Mikaelsons into helping you protect your immortal child Bella" Aro said which sickened the Mikaelsons even more "Aro, Bella is Danielle Mikaelson-Cullen so back off of her and her family or you will have me to deal with" Kol said in a tone that could kill "tut-tut Kol Mikaelson I thought that you knew about the immortal children rule, after all you invented the rule after they killed your darling Mariana, didn't you" Aro stated in the most terrifying smile anyone could master in a thousand years "SHE IS NOT IMMORTAL! Can't you see the blood in her cheeks, in all three of their cheeks" Carlisle said directing to Renesmee, Hope and Henrik (Freya did a spell on Henrik so that he would appear human). "Yes, but Alice could have put make up on them for all we know" Caius sneered. "Let me show you what will happen if you do try to kill them" Alice said "Why would we do that when we can find out now. GO" Aro shouted to his guard and the war had begun. Jacob had ran with Nessie and Hope and Henrik was running right alongside them so that they wouldn't be in danger and people's heads were rolling everywhere. Edward was fighting Demetri, Bella was fighting three guards at once, everyone was fighting their hardest so when Hayley was killed by Felix and Jane the war got harder for the Voltari because they killed a family member and that was not ok. Then Benjamin cracked the earth and lava was inside the crack. Elijah was almost thrown in by Felix but he was killed by Bella right before Elijah fell. Edward killed Demetri with the help of Lucien to make up for the fact that he had kidnapped his daughter and Bella, Alice, Rebekah and Aroura killed Jane along with the help of Sam but before she had died she killed Jasper and Seth with Felix before he had died. A guard member almost managed to throw Esme into the lava but Leah sacrificed herself to save Esme and Leah took down three guards with her in her sacrifice. Bella and Edward were taking down Aro when Bella's neck snapped at the same time that Kol's did."BELLA!" Edward screamed. "Let me help you brother" Freya and Edward killed Aro whilst Davina and Emmett both killed Caius and Elijah and Carlisle killed Marcus. The war was over. The Voltui were dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I'M BACK!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Bella/Dani's POV

2 months later

"Dani wake up for god's sake. Today is a good day, WE'RE ALIVE." Henrik said.

"I'm up. I'm up." I sleepily muttered.

"Get dressed, we're going for brunch with Freya, Elijah, Nik, Kol and Rebekah at 9am," I looked at my clock _8:47_ " and you know our siblings don't like to be late." Henrik informed me. He walked out of the room and I got dressed.

"Can someone tell me why we are going to brunch? Cause this is weird Mikaelson family behavior right now." I asked letting my British accent flow through.

"Holy guacamole Bella!" Exclaimed Emmett. "You've got a British accent!"

"I got it from Nik. Now are we going to brunch by the end of the 21st century?" I stated.

"Well darling we're just waiting for Rebekah to fin... oh, wait here she is." Kol voiced.

…...30 Minutes later...

" Rebekah are you seriously thinking of bungy jumping the great wall of china as a family fun day?" Elijah questioned.

"Us, bungy jumping. You do know we can't be killed. I think it's a great idea." I responded. Eventually Kol and Henrik nodded. Henrik now looked like a 17-year-old, not the 11-year-old he came back to life as.

Freya broke the silence by saying "I'm sure as hell going to regret this but ok let's do this."

"Wait a minute, don't me and Niklaus get a choice in the matter?" Elijah questioned.

"No. Nik stabbed us in the back and you have been way too serious for a thousand years so this, this is sweet, sweet revenge. Part 1." Kol dramatically narrated.

"Part 1?" Kol's plan to bug our brothers worked. They were bugged out. Suddenly my phone rang _Cami_ and put it on speakerphone _._

"Hey."

 _"Alice found something."_

"What. Don't tell me it's some witchy sacrifice spell that needs me to be sacrificed." I talked back, joking.

 _"Don't get mad." Cami said worriedly._

 _"_ I won't if you tell me what." I demanded. My Mikaelson temper was getting to its breaking point.

 _"Lucien and Tristian took Nessie and Hope." Cami rushed._

"WHAT." Me and Nik screamed in rage.

In a flash, Freya transported us back to the Cullen house where Davina was doing a tracking spell and me and Freya joined her. We couldn't find them so we decided to split up. I went with Alice, Rebekah, Aroura, Esme, Rosalie and Kol into the woods.

"Ok, I don't think she's here." Rosalie sighed.

"No, she has to be here. I just know it." Kol said, determined.

"Alice!" Jasper appeared out of nowhere. Only he looked _unusual._ Before I could point anything out I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been so busy with LIFE and I had a major deal of writer's block and I just couldn't figure out a good chapter so I hope you like this one!

Happy Reading!

The Original Twilight Diaries xx

10 years later

Rebekah's Point of View

Things have been, well hectic, these past few years since the Volturi tried to attack Dani's family who, if I'm being honest here, are now our family too. After Lucien and Tristian kidnapped Nessie and Hope, Dani and Jasper got possessed by a spirit called Inadu, but more famously known as the Hollow, but we defeated her the second she tried to hurt this family, or so we thought. The Hollow was stronger that we had expected but we managed to kill her once and for all 3 years ago by sacrificing Mikael. For all of the people who are confused Dani, Freya and Davina brought back Mikael so that the Hollow would feel his power and posses his body, allowing us to kill Mikael AND the Hollow in one.

As we are on the subject of the witches' power, Davina managed to deliver with her Christmas present that she offered ten years ago and now most of us have kids. Me and Marcel have 3 kids, 2 twin daughters and one son, April, Riley and Lucas. Dani and Edward had quadruplets, 1 daughter and 3 sons, Elizabeth, or Eliza as everyone calls her and Eddie, Mason and Antony. They also had another daughter born a couple months after the quadruplets called Mercedes. Rosalie and Emmett have twins, Lydia and Alexander. Alice and Jasper have a daughter called Jessamine. Kol and Davina have a son called Kaleb and he looks exactly like the guy Kol possessed. Klaus reunited with his old flame Caroline Forbes and they now have 2 sons, William and Nicholas, so altogether they have 5 kids if you add Hope, Lizzie and Josie, who are already 17! Elijah and Hayley have 1 son and 2 daughters, Benjamin, who looks like Elijah's doppelganger, Ellie and Angelica. That makes the Cullen-Mikaelson-Hale family total up to around 50 of us!

I know this chapter was really short BUT I am making a sequel with all of the kids mentioned above and I will try to update it regularly. It's going to be called The next thousand years sister, and will be centered around the children but will have adult Points of View.

Another thing is, for the people that read my stories and have this app called Amino would you like there to be one of these stories?

See you next time!

The Original Twilight Diaries


	9. New Wiki!

Hey Guys! So i just made a wikia so i suggest you go check it out daily for updates on characters called Thousand years saga wiki!

Until next time!

The Original Twilight Diaries xx


End file.
